Previously developed dispensers for dispensing liquid retaining members (e.g., drinking cups) have a number of disadvantages and/or limitations. Cup dispensers have been configured to dispense a stack of drinking cups using gravity. However, such gravity type cup dispensers require individual drinking cups from a stack of drinking cups housed in the cup dispenser to be dispensed from the bottom of the cup dispenser. Cup dispensers have also utilized a spring element to bias the drinking cups toward an upper end of the cup dispenser so that drinking cups can be dispensed from the top of the cup dispenser. However, there exists a need for a cup dispenser that can simultaneously dispenses cups for a plurality of different dispensing areas or portions of the cup dispenser. Further, there is a need for a cup dispenser that can simultaneously dispense different size drinking cups from a cup dispenser. Moreover, there is a need for a cup dispenser that is readily adjustable, simple to manufacture and simple to use and/or mount in an operating position.